More Than That
by mar-hhr4ever
Summary: Just some romantic angst whilst taking a small break from my other fics.


_Disclaimer: I do not get anything out of this, J.K. does._

* * *

**More Than That**

****

"That's it, I've had enough" he announced startling Ron who was by his side. They were in the common room studying, it was very late and the only person apart from them was Hermione. She was sitting in the couch in front of the fire holding a letter in her hand. Harry and Ron were now accustomed to this scene. Every night, after that the rest of the students have gone to sleep, Hermione would pull out a letter from her bag and would silently read it while wiping away the tears the said letter would bring to her eyes. They knew she didn't want anybody to see her cry; that she didn't want anyone to see her so vulnerable. That's why she wiped away her tears and the next morning would behave as if nothing had happened.

This had been going on for the last couple of weeks now. The letter that was tearing Hermione apart was from her boyfriend Viktor Krum. They had gotten together in her 6th year and she had been very happy about it. Now almost a year had passed and things were going great between them, or at least that's what people thought.

In fact only Harry and Ron knew that things were not so great for Hermione and _Vicky_, as the guys liked to call him.

Harry and Ron were very overprotective of Hermione,_ that_ everyone knew especially the guys who tried to date Hermione; so when they started to show some 'hatred' towards Viktor people thought it was just because he was dating their precious Hermione. Little did they know that it was his way of treating Hermione that was triggering this hatred.

Some time during their relationship, Hermione had found out that Viktor was cheating on her; when she questioned him about it he didn't deny it and begged for forgiveness and for another chance. For a reason that is still unknown to Harry and Ron, Hermione had forgiven Krum and they were currently trying to work things out.

The letter that Hermione read every night contained Krum's apologies for what he had done; promises of never hurting her again and words about the love he said he had for her. They knew Hermione read that letter each night so that she could convince herself that she had took the right decision in forgiving him. But she still had some doubts, that's why she cried almost each night while reading that letter. She wanted so hard to believe him and to believe that everything would work out, that she would act as if the situation was not hurting her...was not tearing her apart...was not making her cry.

That's what she was doing right now; while her two friends watched her every move; she was wiping her tears away to make it seem like she wasn't crying. There she was again denying the obvious, this was destroying her and Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"I know Harry; it's killing me too", answered Ron shaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, well I'm going to do something about it. I'm going to talk to her."

"What? Are you crazy? Do you want her to take it out on us?"

"I don't care, I just can't see her like this anymore Ron. This is not healthy."

"Ok, do what you think is best but I'm going to sleep."

"Fine; night"

"Night and good luck man."

Yeah, thanks."

He knew he was risking a lot, it's not as if they haven't tried to talk to her before, but every time the touched the Krum issue she would go ballistic. But now he didn't care how much he was risking. When Harry was heading into a depression after 'The Department of Mysteries accident' Hermione had been there for him even when he snapped at her. Now Hermione was ruining her life and he was not going to just sit and watch.

The trio had become closer since Sirius' death especially Harry and Hermione. In fact most people were expecting them to become a couple and were shocked when Hermione got with Krum instead. Even Harry was a bit shocked by the Hermione-Krum news since he was secretly hoping that he and Hermione would have a future together. He had felt how close he and Hermione had become and found himself wishing for something more. At first he thought it was just a simple crush but then he realized it was bigger than that; he realized that he loved her.

When she got together with Krum he reasoned out that it was better if he had her as a friend than not have her at all, so he put up a brave face and supported his friend. He had not stopped loving her but he had faked happiness for her. If she was happy, then he was happy; that's the way it worked. But now it was clear that she was not happy and he couldn't take it any more so he went to confront her.

He sat down on the couch beside her and as soon as she realized she had company, she tried to wipe away her tears.

"I can see that you've been crying."

"It's nothing really; I had something in my eye", she told him her eyes never reaching his gaze.

"You can't hide it with a lie."

"Harry,"

"What's the use in you denying, that what you have is wrong."

"Please don't."

"No. You have to listen to this."

"No I don't. I'm tired of having you on my back telling me what to do."

"Yeah? Well I'm tired of seeing you here like this every single night, damn it! I need to say this," she was starting to get up but he grabbed her wrist and held it firmly without helping her, "and you are going to listen."

"I heard him promise you forever, but forever's come and gone. He would say whatever it takes to keep you blind, to the truth between the lines."

"Yeah, well Harry what do you know about that? Who are you to just come and tell me these things?"

"I'm your friend; it's my job to protect you."

"Protect me? I don't need protection! When will you guys accept that? And what makes you think you're better than him anyway? What makes you think you wouldn't hurt me like that?" She didn't mean to say that, she knew Harry would never hurt her but she was too angry with him for telling her what to do. The guys had been so over protective of her lately and even if she liked the thought of them wanting to protect her, she wanted to be able to do her own mistakes and learn from them.

Hermione's last remark hurt Harry so much that he couldn't stop the next words from leaving his mouth, he was tired hiding his feelings so he shouted them out at her: "God Hermione! Why don't you just open your eyes for once! Can't you see it? All the others have! Damn it Hermione, I will love you more than that, I won't say the words and take them back. Don't give loneliness a chance. Just listen to me when I say, I will love you more than that."

"What, what did you just say?"

She was shocked at what he had just said, what was he talking about? Did he love her? And what about everyone else knowing, had she been so caught up in her own problems that she managed to miss something like this?

Harry suddenly wished he could take the words back on seeing the look on Hermione's face; she was in utter confusion. Her eyes reflected her mind's thoughts; it was jumping from one theory to the other trying to find a logic reason as to what he had just said. She was so confused; she was speechless; Hermione Granger speechless, well there's a first time for everything! Since his 'secret' was out there was no way denying t so he continued to talk to her, trying to clear up some of the confusion he had introduced into her organized mind.

"Hermione, you deserve much better, what's the use in holding on?"

"Harry, please..." she didn't know what to say. She wanted him to stop putting her in this.

"Don't you see it's now or never, that's why we can't be friends, knowing in the end that I will love you more than that."

He had never been so clear about his feelings before; now his secret was out and he thought that was the perfect time to have a chance with Hermione. He sat down beside her and took her hands in his.

She loved the way their hands fitted together! God! This was really confusing. It was from her second year that she had been waiting for this moment but when it happens she's not available. But Harry was right, who was she kidding? Maybe if she had so many doubts about Viktor she shouldn't be with him.

She was really trying to forgive Viktor, she thought they had something good between them but she couldn't help feeling that maybe Viktor wasn't worth the tears she was crying; maybe someone else was worth the tears.

"Look at me." He told her, but she didn't, she was afraid of what he was going to say. So he gently but firmly lift her chip up so that he could look into her eyes.

"There's not a day that passes by, I don't wander why we haven't tried. It's not too late to change your mind; so take my hand, don't say goodbye."

This was it, it couldn't get clearer that that. He wanted her to leave Viktor and try to be with him. Her mind wanted her to say 'no'; this was so illogical! He was her best friend, how could she risk their friendship for something that she doesn't know that will work out? But her heart was beating a different tune and her answer came from the heart so softly he thought he had just imagined it.

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I want to give us a try." She answered him in a firm but soft voice showing him that her decision was final.

"Really?"

"Yes! Harry, I have been waiting for this moment since second year. I have always liked you a lot but I thought you would never notice me that way, so when Viktor showed interest...But you were right; I've been fooling myself with him. He didn't treat well, I was never really happy with him; all I ever wanted was you! I never thought you felt the same way for me."

Tears were now scarring her face and Harry tried to remove them with his thumb while his hands cupped her face. He began to lean into her face until their lips met and they shared a kiss.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you. But I'm here now and I promise I won't hurt you like he did...I will love you more than that."

"I know Harry, I know."

* * *

_This was just a little something while I try to finish 'Feels like home'._

_Song: More Than That – Backstreet Boys (don't you just love them? ;P)_


End file.
